


Juliet and Juliet

by KRISwhitekillerchic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Female Anakin Skywalker, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, One Night Stands, There is no Romeo in their Love Story, girl party
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic
Summary: 标题说明一切，只有小姐姐。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	Juliet and Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> 双性转，一次尝试，一点点提及第三方插件的出轨梗，没有任何实际意义……  
> 总之我也不知道我为什么搞这个，可能我的梦想就是把没搞过的都搞搞吧。  
> 感谢阅读！

* * *

欧比旺再次怀疑自己怎么会轻信了文崔斯的鬼话，那可是文崔斯！

“这是家Les吧。”欧比旺紧抓着手包不愿意动，高跟鞋底仿佛涂抹了胶水。

“怎么，你还不满年龄吗？小处女。”文崔斯讥讽地说。

“你又不是Les，我也不是。而且我已经……”欧比旺抿紧了唇，她觉得自己又开始头痛了。塔诺小姐可能往咖啡里下了毒，因为自己在情人节剥夺了她出去厮混的机会，害她现在仍跟一堆品牌商寄来的衣服困在一起，焦头烂额地试图敲定下个季度的杂志封面到底该给模特穿哪身——或许问题根本不是出在衣服，欧比旺闷闷不乐地想，她们应该换掉那个模特。欧比旺想要的是健美、性感、狂野、皮肤泛着诱人光泽的坏女孩。而不是那个干瘪的、死气沉沉每天都因为过度节食丧着张脸的皮包骨。

“那不是更好？瞧我多为你着想啊，省得你犯错！”文崔斯表情夸张地摸了摸欧比旺的脸颊，“你即将成为有夫之妇，我可不能害了你，亲爱的欧比旺。”她说完三两步踏上阶梯推开了闪烁着霓虹光的俱乐部大门。欧比旺又站在原地一阵挣扎，终于提起裙子跟上。

一进门——欧比旺再次感觉到自己的格格不入。

文崔斯骗她要来参加社交酒会。所以欧比旺很认真的，在公司挑了半天选出这条裸色吊带裙，长度刚及脚踝，手上搭配白色真丝手套。她的头发也盘了起来，编成发辫慵懒地挽到后脑，露出整片脖颈。欧比旺甚至还没走到吧台就感到舞池里许多扭动的身姿把目光投向了她，那让她浑身不自在，产生了非常强烈的拔腿逃跑的冲动。

文崔斯抓住她。

“要喝点什么？”她在嘈杂的音乐里大声问，吸引了更多人。

“随便，不含酒精的，”欧比旺仓皇不安地低下头，“你在这等着，我先去下洗手间。”

“你不会趁机溜掉吧？”文崔斯很是怀疑。

“不！”欧比旺烦恼地瞪她一眼，“托你的福，我只是想把手套脱掉。”

欧比旺走进去，脱掉手套整整齐齐地塞进包里收好，然后洗干净两手正要取下珍珠耳环，有一个声音打断了她。

“留着那个，很适合你。”

陌生人说。欧比旺侧过头，手指仍放在耳旁，微微睁大了眼看着那个跟她搭讪，也是在洗手，眼睛非常蓝，浓密打卷的头发随意扎在后脑的漂亮女孩。

“我没见过你，第一次来吗？”

“我是直的。”

陌生人噗嗤一声笑了出来。欧比旺脸红了，在她意识到自己说了什么以后。

“你显然是。不然的话你就会告诉我名字，然后我也可以告诉你我叫安纳金天行者，或者安妮，随便你怎么叫——”

这听上去有点自以为是了，而且轻浮。欧比旺盯着那只擦干净的手扬起眉毛。

“别那么粗鲁，拿出你的教养来，英国人。”

“是我的口音出卖了我么？还是这条裙子？”欧比旺握上去，“英国人还很刻薄，请你不要忘了这点，这位安妮小姐。”

“以一种迷人的方式，”安纳金调笑地说，然后她感觉到什么垂下了眼，“哇哦！那一定非常沉，我要是戴着这个可没办法干活。”欧比旺的脸猛一热，她有些生气地抽回手。安纳金讶异地看着她。

“别误会，我指的是工作。我经营一家汽车修理行，老爸开的。要是你的车子出了什么毛病你可以随时找我。”

“修……修车行？”

欧比旺张开了嘴，她顿时尴尬地想躲进厕所。好在安纳金似乎并不介意。她又笑了笑，笑容灿烂又夺目。

“真想道歉的话，能赏脸跳支舞吗？”

欧比旺犹豫了一阵。然后在她来得及拒绝以前，安纳金抓住了她。

“所以，你结婚了吗？为什么戴着这个？”

她们挤进舞池，靠得很近，因为周围到处是来欢度情人节，或者想要一夜狂欢的人。歌声也很吵闹，两个人不得不贴着脸才能交流。

“订婚。”欧比旺回答，疑惑自己干嘛要跟一个陌生人聊私生活。

“你才多大就订婚。对方是谁，欧洲哪个皇室的王子吗？”安纳金搂着她的腰。欧比旺发现她个子很高，穿着帆布鞋却比脚踩细高跟的自己还要高出一些。她的嘴唇也很红，而且看上去是天生的，欧比旺闻不到任何口红的气味，“你是逃出来的待嫁王妃，因为恐惧宫廷生活和政治婚姻，决定鼓起勇气寻找真命天子。”

“你浪漫电影看太多了，只是普通人，收入不错的普通人，”欧比旺被俏皮话逗得放松了些，“你以为我多大，我已经……”她悄悄比出四个手指头，“再过几年就到这个岁数了。”

安纳金惊讶地看着她，目光向下一扫。

“你在开玩笑吗？我以为你最多二十五？要不是看你发育得不错，我还能猜得更低。”

欧比旺刚刚冷静的脸又变红了，她不自觉往后一退却又被腰上的手拉回。这下她们挨得更近，身体几乎完全相贴，安纳金得逞地对着她笑。但欧比旺并不生气，甚至还有点喜悦。不论真假，女人被夸年龄小总是一件高兴的事。

“要出去聊聊吗？这儿实在太吵了。”

安纳金对着她的耳朵抱怨，欧比旺点点头，隐约看到文崔斯在吧台前为她高高举起一杯酒。

当她们走出俱乐部后门，安纳金靠在栏杆上为欧比旺点燃了根香烟。欧比旺只抽了两口，她摆摆手，抱着手臂揉搓肩膀，安纳金把留着唇印的细长烟嘴咬进了自己嘴里。

“你冷吗？穿上这个。”又一次，安纳金还来不及让人拒绝就脱下了自己的皮衣外套。她把外套轻轻披上欧比旺的肩膀，露出胸衣和手臂流畅的肌肉线条——她里面只穿了那个，像只自信张狂的小野猫。欧比旺看到肩胛骨的皮肤还纹了些纹身，那很适合她，形状是某种原始的图腾。她的腰也很细，看上去坚韧有力。腿瘦长，包裹在紧身裤里，整个人完全就是欧比旺十几分钟前梦想的，健美、火辣、皮肤泛着诱人小麦色光泽的坏女孩模样。

“所以，你的未婚夫是个有钱又有脑子的人，我最讨厌了，”她吞吐着烟雾，拂了把散落颊边的卷发皱紧眉毛，“那你爱他吗？还是因为年龄到了才答应求婚？见鬼！我只是个会修车的傻姑娘，整天就知道钻进车底跟汽油打交道，弄得满身全是脏兮兮的油污，我根本没有丝毫胜算是不是？”

欧比旺控制不住自己脸上漾起的微笑。

“我倒觉得你那样很性感，也很聪明，我就不会修车。事实上，除了工作，我几乎什么都不会，这能把你吓跑了吗？”

“不能。”

“那你想怎么样，究竟怎么才算获胜？”

欧比旺问，话音刚落就感觉一只手把她搂了过去。安纳金斜侧着脸低头吻她，褐色睫毛密又翘，嘴唇耐心地包裹，直到欧比旺忍不住微微张开才伸入舌头。

“感觉如何？要不要再做点更亲密的事。”一吻结束，安纳金爱抚着欧比旺湿润的下唇。

“我已经订婚了。”欧比旺喘着气。

“继续告诉自己这句话，你就能爱上你的未婚夫了，没胆量跟我上床的乖乖女。”安纳金弹掉烟头挑衅，眼神里满是戏谑。欧比旺羞恼地瞪她。

“你总是用这招吗？这也能成功？”

“是第一次，别的人通常只看脸或者脱两件衣服就自愿跟我走了，就你这么难搞。我的吻技难道还没有说服力？”

欧比旺差点气的发笑。

“自大狂。你想带我去哪？”

安纳金歪头指了下她的车。欧比旺的眉头忧虑地拧起来。

“那看起来会很难受，上帝，你穷得连房都舍不得开？”

这回轮到安纳金沉声低笑。

“是等不及。相信我，我保证会让你非常享受。”

悍马的后座还算宽敞，那是欧比旺钻进安纳金的车后注意到的第一件事——然后当安纳金把靠背放倒，欧比旺的眉毛飞了起来。

“我能看出你在这儿约过很多女孩。”

“错。这辆车新换的，你是第一个。”

“唔……嗯……”

欧比旺咬着食指，另一只手紧抓披散的鬈发。她把安纳金扎起来的头发揉乱了，皮绳不知道滚落到了哪儿，深棕色的卷曲发梢掉落在深深凹陷的锁骨里，不停瘙痒欧比旺的大腿。欧比旺背靠车门眼眸半眯，注视着安纳金动作。

“是谁？”这时她包里的手机震动起来，安纳金口齿不清地问，“你的未婚夫吗？”

欧比旺把手指从嘴边拿开了些。

“啊不……大概是……文崔斯……”她喘着气，忍不住夹紧了腿，腿根摩擦着安纳金的耳朵。

“那个头上纹刺青的女人？”安纳金稍稍把脖子抬起，卷着内裤从欧比旺脚踝彻底脱下扔到了副驾驶靠背，手指猛插进去搅动，“我很高兴你们俩不是一对。”

“我们俩都是，啊！直的……”欧比旺颤着喉咙说，她的眼底蒙上湿意，因为体内快速的抽插。安纳金惩罚她的口是心非，手指有节奏地抽动，上身直起凑近来吻她。左手则将她滑落的肩带拉得更低，露出一侧浑圆的乳房用掌心托住。

“英国女人都像你这么白吗？”她的拇指擦过乳头划圈，吻从欧比旺的嘴唇渐渐挪到分布肩头的零星雀斑，“胸很软，腰也软，金发里掺杂点红，这里也是娇嫩可爱的肉粉色，”她用力捏了一把，在欧比旺猝然拔高的呻吟中低头含住完全充血的凸起，吸吮片刻把整片乳晕都舔湿了，“你的下边味道也很好闻，我等不及品尝你的高潮了。”

安纳金说着趴下去再次打开欧比旺，两手穿过大腿揉摸欧比旺的后臀。欧比旺脸上的红霞渐渐亮得透光。

“别取笑我……“她羞耻地说。

“我没取笑，我认真的。”安纳金埋头吮吸阴蒂，右手同时加快，添加更多手指一并插入阴道。欧比旺逐渐拧摆起腰，按住了腿间的脑袋拼命往前拱，她的呻吟里充斥着哭泣的鼻音，在安纳金越来越快施展技巧地撩拨中走向高潮。

“安……安妮！”

欧比旺浑身轻颤，瘫软了身子渐渐歪倒。安纳金帮她完全躺到座椅上，握着她的手腕将另一条肩带也脱下来，让她袒露胸乳，裙子淫乱地缠在腰间，供人观赏的私处泛着诱人水光。

安纳金开始脱自己的衣服，她背着两手解开蕾丝胸衣，然后是皮带、裤子、帆布鞋随手往车里一丢，内裤恶作剧似的故意使坏跟欧比旺挂到了一处。

当她全身赤裸着趴到欧比旺身上，欧比旺捧住了她的腰臀，手指小心翼翼地轻轻揉捏属于年轻女孩光滑紧致的皮肤，不想指甲刮伤了她。她们的律动逐渐保持一致，腰胯轻晃，私处相贴，胸口紧挨着摩擦。欧比旺看到安纳金撑在上方的脸庞不自禁流露出快感，她的鼻尖冒了汗，饱满的嘴唇不断伸出舌尖舔舐得愈加鲜红。欧比旺情不自禁吻过去，腿分得更开让安纳金亲密地擦着她厮磨。安纳金渐渐哼吟出声，她往前挺腰的幅度又深又重，失去了章法胡乱喘着气亲吻欧比旺的嘴角或是颈窝。

“名字……”她就快要到了，她抓紧欧比旺的胯骨问，“你的名字究竟是什么？”

“欧比旺。”欧比旺回答，手指将垂落下来的一绺鬈发梳到耳后。

“欧比旺……”安纳金呢喃着，又一次吻了她，然后闭着眼颤抖着睫毛在绵长的呻吟中埋到她的锁骨。欧比旺将她搂住，感到胸口的呼吸潮湿又满足。

她们温存了一会儿开始收拾残局。安纳金穿回自己的衣服，跪在座椅里低头扣腰带时漂亮的马甲线时起时伏。欧比旺不由自主目不转睛瞧了片刻，一手将吊带穿好，解开了松松散散盘绕在头上的凌乱发辫。安纳金顿时把眼睛抬起，仍光着上身，大小刚好性感微翘的双乳随着她往前一挪的身姿轻轻摇晃。

“我帮你。”她转过欧比旺的肩膀，手指穿过那头丝绸般的发丝，没用多久就重新将发辫编好——她的手的确很灵巧，欧比旺想到这点，忍不住为自己感到可耻和好笑。

这时安纳金放下她的头发从身后抱住了她。

“所以，更亲密的事也做了，你还要结婚吗？”

“我不知道，或许我的确没那么爱他，我认识你还不到一个小时就已经……”欧比旺咬住唇，想到订婚心又变得沉重，“我是不是真的很糟糕？”

“我觉得你只是太在乎别人的看法，”安纳金安慰地吻了吻她的头发，“你知道，有时候自己开心才是最重要的，不要为了任何人过多的迁就。如果你根本没有做好准备共度一生，现在拒绝还不算太糟。”

欧比旺闭上了眼，她感到眼底涌起一股温暖的湿意，也许这也是文崔斯想告诉她的。

“你确定说这番话时没有夹杂私心？”欧比旺等自己平静，微一扭头开起了玩笑，“说真的，你有没有兴趣赚点外快？我的公司一直在找模特，有几组杂志封面要拍，”她的眼神感兴趣地落到安纳金身上来回打量，“我觉得你非常适合。”

安纳金抓了把头发抱起双臂，高高挑起一侧眉毛。

“啊哈……这么说你是个时尚总监？还是设计师？那可真直啊，是不是？”

欧比旺红了脸，她捡起高跟鞋穿到脚上，抓起包打开车门走了出去。

“喂——你忘了点东西。”安纳金的声音等她走出几步才响起，欧比旺回过头，看到女孩裸穿着皮衣斜靠上车门，一根手指头挑着她的内裤。

欧比旺的眼睛眨了几下。

“留着吧，等你下次来公司再还给我，假如你能找到我的话。”

安纳金笑起来，她的笑容胜券在握。

“等着我，欧比旺。”


End file.
